Subway to Nowhere
by mintsknowsall
Summary: Elizaveta needs to get away from her life, not for any particular reason, she just does. Bella is having a horrible day, which is only made worse when she is harassed at work. And they both end up on the subway to nowhere. HungBel, can be romantic or friendly. Rated T to be safe.


_**AN: **I'm so sorry I haven't posted a new story in forever! I"m so so sorry! And I'm sorry this isn't a crossover like I promised! And I'm sorry It isn't June like I promised!Please accept this shot one-shot in apology! I"m so sorry! _

_On another note, again, this one-shot can be romantic or friendly, depending on how you look at it. It's listed under friendship because there's really not much romantic content as it's friendly. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Elizaveta stepped into the subway car, crossing the car and sitting on one of the benches. It was nearly empty, only one or two other people accompanying her in the brightly lit subway car. It was around midnight on a Monday, and most people were at home. Eliza had no particular destination; she just needed to get out of her apartment, away from the stressful, late-night calls from her boss, and quite honestly just life itself.

Life seemed to melt away for Eliza when she was on the subway to nowhere; time and the world outside were nonexistent. The only thing in the whole of the universe was the subway car, and the vision of the walls rushing by outside. Every once in a while it would stop, and her reality would crack, allowing the real world to seep in until the car was moving again.

She sat, relishing in the silence of the car, now empty except for herself. She didn't have any thoughts in particular; things drifted in and out of her mind without her noticing, and she closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the cold wall of the car. She didn't know how long she sat like that, it didn't really matter to her, but at one of the car's stops, she heard someone step into the car, and take a seat across from her.

She opened her eyes slowly, head leaning forward to look at the person in front of her. It was a woman about her age, with honey-blonde hair that reached just below her chin, and emerald green eyes that looked tired and overworked. She had a red ribbon in her hair that tied into a bow behind her head. She was wearing a short, orangish yellow dress with cap sleeves that flowed around her thighs, a brown corseted vest, and matching brown heels. She didn't seem to notice Eliza, and slumped forward, her forearms resting on her things, hands clasped together, forehead resting on her hands. Eliza wasn't sure, but she thought she could hear the woman crying quietly.

Silently Eliza stood up, crossed the subway car, and sat down next to the woman. She placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way, and saw the woman jump slightly, then relax, lifting her head to see the worried look on Elizaveta's face. Eliza could indeed see tears staining the woman's cheeks. "What's wrong?" She asked gently.

Bella had been having a shitty day. Her roommate had brought some stranger home _again_ the night before, and due to the thin wall between her room and the roommate's room, had gotten almost no sleep. Then she missed her train, and ended up being late to work. She worked at a local restaurant, and hated it. She hadn't gone to college and gotten a degree art history and photography to end up a waitress. The morning dragged on slowly, the lecture from her boss ringing in her ears the whole time. Finally her lunch break came, and she left the restaurant so quickly she almost didn't even set down her notepad.

The after noon went by much faster, and before she knew it, she was off. She had three hours before she had to go to her night job. She worked the late shift part time at a bar her friends used to visit before they all moved to LA to chase their dreams. Her friends wanted to be Hollywood actors, all of them. They'd met in college. Her roommate had introduced her to them, and they all got along great. She'd spent half of their last year photographing them to help them when they got to Hollywood. She missed them so much.

She could have gotten a second job anywhere, but the bar reminded her of them. She hated this job too. She liked bartending. It was fun, and she was amazing at mixing drinks, but the customers were a little too…_friendly_ for her liking. They hit on her all the time, trying to get her to come home with them, and she just brushed them off, it didn't usually bother her too much, but tonight was different. Tonight, when she'd refused to go home with one of the men, he'd grabbed her over the bar, slapped her face, and tried to drag her out of the bar with him, muttering things about her regretting refusing him. A man near them, apparently the designated driver for a group of people, had pulled him off of her while one of her co-workers called the police.

After the police arrived her boss told her that she should go home and get some rest. She'd stepped onto the subway car and sat down on the closest seat. She didn't notice the other woman in the car. She slumped over, and leaned her head forward onto her arms, which rested on her thighs. Now Bella was generally a cheery person, but at that moment, she was just done with pretending to be happy all the time. She began to cry quietly into her hands, not noticing anything until she was disturbed from her weeping by a hand placed lightly on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, and then looked up to see a woman with a concerned look on her face.

The woman had wavy, caramel brown hair that fell a few inches above the base of her back, and green eyes like her own. She was wearing a salmon pink tank top, olive green skinny jeans, and brown lace up boots. She also had salmon pink flowers in her hair. "What's wrong?" The woman asked.

Elizaveta listened as the woman explained what had happened to her at the bar, and saw as she looked down at her thighs when she was finished. Elizaveta wrapped her arms slowly around the woman, and squeezed lightly. "What's your name?" She questioned.

"Bella." The woman mumbled. Elizaveta smiled a bit.

"I'm Elizaveta." She whispered, releasing Bella to look at her. She looked sad and scared. Eliza didn't know why, but she wanted to make Bella feel better.

"Bella," The blonde turned to look at Eliza. "How would you like to see a movie with me?" She asked sweetly. Bella didn't know what to say to that. Elizaveta had been so kind to her, and looked as if she only asked to cheer her up, so she guessed it wouldn't hurt to accept.

"Okay."

* * *

_**AN: **So how was it? Was it good? I hope it was good. Please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
